The Worst Summer
by Amymary123
Summary: When harry goes back to the Dursleys for the summer his abuse is worse than it has ever been. Can the order and his friends save him? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to say this is my first ever story so I hope it's good please tell me in the reviews how I'm doing thanks for reading! Harry Potter and anything you recognise belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry clambered into his Uncle Vernon's car and started to stare out the window. It was always quiet in the car ride home from platform 9 and 3/4, Vernon glancing angrily at Harry every couple seconds in the rear view mirror. His Aunt Petunia foldingher  
arms and looking straight in front of her,a look of pure hatred on her face. Then there wasDudley, who would always belooking at harry like he was an animal in a zoo.

Harry was lost in thought,he could of had a life with Sirius, away from the Dursleys. A loving,caring home. Finally a properparental figure,but stupid Snape had to mess it all up. Harry wondered if it was Snape's life goalto make Harry's life  
as difficult as it could be. Siriuswas now on the run, Harry had no clue where he was so he couldn't write to him until Sirius wrote to him first. For all Harry knew Sirius could be in a completely different country by now.

Suddenly he heard his aunts screeches to get out of the car.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia I- " he was cut off by his Aunt's meanicing tone,

"Get in the house Vernon will sort you out, you and your freakish ways."

'Great.' Harry thought, 'this summer is going to be as bad as all the others.'

As soon as Harry walked in the door he was met by a very purple looking facebelonging to his enraged uncle.

"Now boy we have some new rules to set downyou will do well not to break them. You will now callus by sir and ma'am nothing else. We will not tolerate this Aunt and Uncle buissness as we don't want you thinking you are part of the family.

"You willbe locked in your room unless to do chores. Every day we will give you a newlist of chores which you will complete by the time I get home from work unless you want to suffer the consequences. We will be gracious and letyou  
out once a day to goto the bathroom andonce a week to have a five minute shower, rest assured you will be the last to have a shower on that day so you don't use up all the hot water. You gotall that?"

Harry stared back at his uncle he had been locked in his room before but not like this,not constantly monitoredand he could go to the bathroom pretty much whenever he wanted.

"Yes sir." Harry replied lost for what else to say.

"Good" Vernon growled.

He grabbed Harry harshly byhis shirt coller and dragged him up the stairs. Harrylet himself be dragged he was tired and he couldn't be bothered getting into a fight on his first day back. Surely they will forget about all therules in  
a couple of days -a week at most- and everything will go back to normal. Just in case though, Harry thought it would be better to stay out Vernon's way until he could go back to Hogwarts.

Vernon slammed the door shut then went to complete the next part of his grand plan. He pulled Harry's trunk and broomstick to the cupboard that Harry used to call his bedroom and locked them in. Finally he pounded back up the stairs withHedwig,  
still in her cage, ripped the door open thenshovedher into Harry's room andlocked the door.

Harry's days at the Dursley's were from then on identical to each other.

-Wake up at 7am.

-Make breakfast but don't eat anything at 8.

-Get a list of chores by 8:30.

-Dudley leaves for school,Vernon for work and Petunia to meet up with friends to gossip at about 9.

-Do chores and be finished by the time they get home unless youwant a beating.

-Start making Dinnerat 5.

-Somehow anger uncle Vernon.

-Nightly beating because of that said thing.

-Locked in room for 7.

-Try to get to sleep.

-Have a nightmare.

-Another beating for having that nightmare.

-Stay awake till 7in the morning to start it over again.

The only things that changed was the beatings and they changed for the worse,getting more and more severe every night. After a particular bad beating Harry lay on his bed trying to find a position that didn't anger his ribs, when Vernon came in.

"Freak"

"Yes sir"

"I bought a belt today do you know why I bought it boy?"

"No sir"

"Well then because punching and kicking isn't doing it anymore you deserve to feel even more pain than you already are isn't that right"

"Yes sir"

"Yes it is because what am I?"

"Always right sir"

"And what are you?"

"A freak who deserves to feel pain, who is unlovable, who is a burden and who people pretend to like because they feel sorry for me I am a freak and am useless sir"

Harry had, had these answers drilled into his brain from the moment he'd arrived. He was a freak. A freak who didn't deserve love or affection or apparently the basic needs for a human to survive, such as food, water and the ability to relieve ones selfwhenever  
it wasnecessary.

"Correct and you know what freaks get?"

"Nn-oo ssi-rr"

"Freaks get pain that's what they get, do you know why?"

Harry swallowed thickly, knowing what was going to happen next.

"No sir."

"Because they are different. They are not normal. They are strange, and that is most certainly, a crime."

His uncle finished with a smirk and a wicked gleam in his eyes. He kicked Harry hard in the back before coming down onto his body repeatedly withthe belt he had recently purchased,unfortunately for harry he had a very god aim.

"Pple-asse ss-i-r please". Harry begged for him to stop the torture he was inflicting on the young teen.

"You deserve everything I give you" Vernon hissed.

And Harry believed it, he did in fact deserve this. He abruptly went quiet letting his second beating in a matter of half an hour happen before finally slippinginto an unconsciousbliss still hearinghis uncle cackling at his obvious pain.

/

 **Again thank you so much for reading another chapter will come very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two, I really hope you enjoy it! Once again Harry Potter along with anything you may recognise belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry lay on his bed and stared out of his window. His 'uncle' had decided that it was for the best to put the bars back up of his window this year. Alas, there was no flying car waiting for him to jump in like his second year. Harry was about to turn  
away when he saw a brown speak coming at his window. Excited, he flew to his feet. Well not exactly, he gingerly rolled over and got to his feet at the speed of about an100 year old man, but that's not the point. Maybe the Weasleys had painted  
there car? Maybe they had drives through a whole bunch of mud? Maybe just maybe, he was going to be rescued.

Harry's hope subsided when the dot came closer only to reveal itself as…an owl.

Harry knew people had been writing to him while he was at the Dursleys but the owl could neverget close enough to him to be abledeliver the letter and Harry couldn't get as far out the window as he needed to be to be able to untie the letter  
from the owl's grasp. Hedwig was still locked in her cage and there was no way Harry could get her out without using magic, which he also couldn't do as his wand was locked up downstairs.

With a sigh Harry made it over to his window. The owl hooted in what seemed like dismay at the delivering stand still.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured. "Go back to who you came from." Harry turned to walk away but at last minute added, "Get themto come if you can. I need help."

The owl hooted again and armedwith the most determined looking expression an owl could muster, flew off again into the night.

Harry moaned, everything was going wrong. This summer was meant to be perfect. With Sirius, the Weasleys, Remus and Hermione. All together having fun for once. It had all gone to shambles. It wasn't fair. Harry's life was so unfair. Throwing himself back  
onto his bed (gently sitting down and slowly leaning back, pausing every couple of seconds to try and make the ebbing of pain go away, until he was lying down) Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

 **THE BURROW**

"Mum when can Harry come and stay?" Ron asked, a small army waitingbehind him wanting to know the answer, consisting of-Hermione, Ginny, George and Fred even most of the adults staying in Grimmauld Place were listening  
in,though they pretended they weren't.

"I don't know, Dumbledore isn't giving meany information andI'm getting really nervous about it, I hate to think about him staying with those muggles, though they are his family they wouldn't do anything to him."

Mrs Weasley was now talking more to herself that anything. "Nobody'sheard from him have they? Is he still not answering the letters?"

Many people who sent Harry daily letters shook their heads, they had wanted to investigate why Harry wasn't answering but Dumbledore refused andtold them just to let Harry be.

"PADFOOT" Remus yelled through tothe room next door.

"WHAT?" Sirius rudly replied.

"YOU HAVENT HEARD FROM HARRY HAVE YOU?"

"NO"

There was silence once again before Sirius yelled back excitedly. "WAIT,WAIT THERES THE OWL I SENT HIM...STOP… WAIT… BREAK!" Sirius' yells came through very alarmed and it sounded like he had just been hit by something.  
"Misjudged the landingdid you? Yea thought so... did you have to land on my head though... OWW OW DONT PEAK ME IM SORRY  
IM SORRYJEEZ... COMING MOONY"

Remus shook his head trying not to laugh "What happened?"is all he could trust himself to say.

Sirius turned slowly red. "Oh nothing owl just ehlanded eh wrong and well the owl landed on my head ok?"

Remus couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing.

"yea yea very funny getting attacked Iwouldn't havelaughedif it was you getting used as a runway." Sirius tried  
and failed to defend himself.

Remus frowned. "You know you wouldPadfoot. In fact you would probably be making a joke about for next, let's see, maybe five years? Then you would be rolling around on the ground howling with laughter about not only me but also the joke you  
had just made. Might I add that normally nobody else gets your jokes or if they do, they don't find them funny."

Sirius knew this was true and having used all his comebackschanged the subject back to Harry's letter. Remus knew exactly what Sirius was doing and smirked over at him. He always loved getting the better of Sirius.

Sirius looked at the letter in confusion and checked the address and seal many times before looking up a worried look in his eye.

"This is the letter I sent Harry. He'ssent it back."

Sirius had went from super excited about hearing from his favourite (only) godson to extremely worried. The room went normally replied really quickly, he hadn't need replying at all recently which worried themenough but to send  
the letter back?Something was definitely wrong.

"Something is really wrong." Ron was the first to speak up. "Harry asked us at the train station to write to him as much as possible  
during the summer, he always does, he couldn't wait to come here at the end of the summer and leave those muggles. He wouldn'tlike me telling you this ashe likes to keep it to himself,but Harry always says it's our letters that help  
him getthrough the summer.I know for a fact he keeps the letters we send in a lose floorboard under his bed so he can reread them, he really likesreceivingthem. This just doesn't add up."

Everyone was stunned by this, well except Hermione who already knew this information. Nobody knew Harry treasured the letters they sent so much. Ron was right this didn't add up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning there will be a tiny bit of abuse/violence in this chapter but it's not alot just a tad. Harry Potter and anything you may recognise belongs to the outstanding J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **The Burrow**

"What should we do?" Hermione fearfully asked. She was terrified for her best friend. Harry was like the brother she  
never had and she wanted him to be safe and back where she could keep an eye on him. He got into any amounts of trouble, leaving Hermione throughly exasperated.

"I'm going to get him." Sirius looked around the room as if waiting for arguments against him going to start. The never did.  
Surprised, but more confidently he began to explain the plan he had come up with. "Alright, so whoever wants to come can, we probably need as many people as possible.  
We'll go to PrivetDrive and barge in if need be, hopefully the idiots of muggles will just let us in.

"I'm guessing Harry will be there so we will get him out as quickly as possible. If those so called relatives of his have touched him then some payback will be needed at a later date. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded. They were going to get Harry out, if it was the last thing they did!

In only half an hour the rescue team were all accounted for: 

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mr Weasley and a very hyperMrs Weasley. Sirius took Ron, Remus and Hermione, Arthur Fred and Mrs Weasley took George. They all apperated to the beginning of the street, thinking that it would  
make a better impression for the Dursleys. Sirius grumbled the whole time about how, 'They should have just apperated straight into their living room.' And how, 'He  
didn't care what they thought of him.'

The walk to number four was short, everyone lost in thought andscared of whatthey were going to find. Was harry ok? Maybehe washurt. Had he been captured by death eaters? Were those stupid muggles going something to him? Nobody  
knew. When they reached the door they weren't quite sure how to make their position obvious to the they knock,break thedoor down, go through a window? Sirius was all for the later two. Mr Weasleysolved these problems  
by going right up to the door and knocking, thankfullyAunt Petunia answered in seconds.

"Your, your one of them, you all are, aren't you? Leave go,get away from the house." She said this in a scaredrush then attempted to close the door.

"Are you sure Tuney? Why don't we go inside so they neighbors don't see us?" Remus sneered.

Some members of the group looked at Remus with surprise. They had never seen this side of him before. Remus' fear for his cub was coming through. Even though it was said as an insult it was stillapparently was the right thing to say as Aunt Pentunia  
bustled them all into the house.

"Yes,alright,fine,quickly hurry up into the living room." Mr Weasley  
assumedit wouldbe easier just to get straight to the subject they had came for.

"We're here to collectHarry." He stated plainly.

Petunia seemed to go even pailer at the subject of her nephew. Stammering she managed to get out, "Ha-rry Harry right well I'll ju-."  
She couldn't finish hersentence as an angry shout came from directlyabove them.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK WE GIVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND YOU FAIL TO MAKE OURDINNER ON TIME THEN YOUHAVE THE NERVE TO BLAME IT ON YOUR INJURES! WHO'SFAULT REALLY IS IT YOU FAILED?'

"Mine sir." Came a much quieter, shaky voice. The people in the living room could barely  
hear it but they recognised it as Harry's. They all froze and simultaneouslytook a sharp intake of breath.

"WHAT DO YOU DESERVE?"

"A beating sir." Harry's voice becameeven quieter and was nowfull of fear.

"YES,YOU DO DESERVE A BEATING SO IM GONNA MAKE YOU FEEL THE WORST PAIN YOUVE EVER FELT. YOUGOT THAT?"  
No ones voice answeredthis time. "HAVE YOUGOT THAT?"

"Yes sir."

Harry's voice came once again followed by a whipping noise and a whimper ofpain. Like a spell had been cast the Harry's saviours unfroze and rushed up the stairs following the noise of skin hitting skin which was always followed bya cryof  
pain.

Sirius made it to the bedroom door first. He flung the itopen and rushed into the room closely trailedby the others. He stopped mid run staring at the scene unfolding. Vernon was standing in the middle of the room with a beltbeside him,obviously  
havingrecently beenthrown aside. Harry was lying curled in a ball at his feet trying to protect his head from his rampaging uncle, his t shirt was riding up his back so you could clearly see the welts and bruises that covered it. He had  
bagsunder his eyes and was unnaturally pail, he just looked so ill. Hedwig was screeching in her cage trying to draw attention to what was happening so her beloved owner could finallybe rescued. Sirius was the first to come to his senses,stepping  
in between Harry and his uncle

protectively, Vernon hadn't realised they had entered the room until Sirius had done so.

"Your one of them, get out my house!"

"Not without my godson."

Sirius' voice was thick with emotion. Why hadn't he seen the signs? He could have stopped this from happening.

The realisation of who he was dealing with and what they were capable of seem to hitVernon full force as he quickly scuttled from the room without another word.

Nobody followed him insteadmoving over toHarry's side. Sirius addressed him in what he hoped to be a calming tone.

"Harry, pup can you here me? It's ok it's Sirius,your ok pup were getting you out of here we're getting you back home ok?"

"Sirius?" Harry croaked back opening his eyes and looking around the room at everybody.

"Yes it's me Harry it's me."

"I'm sorry."

"Sshh hush there's nothing to be sorry for ok?"

Everybody went downstairs to get ready for their departure except fromRon, Remusand Hermione. Remus walked over to where Harry and Sirius were still crouched in the floor.

"Hi Harry." He croaked. Remus wasn't aware he had started crying until now.

"Remus." Harry breathed.

Remus nodded, coming to kneel at Harry's side. "We're going to go to Grimmauld Place, you won't know what that is yet but it will be your knee home now. It wasn't really fit for living in butSirius and Icleaned it all up."

Harry managed a slight smile. He was going to get to live with the two people who cared about him most.

Ron and Hermione had went around Harry's room collecting his belongings as he always confides where he hides his stuff with them.

"I'm going to lift you up Harry is that ok will I hurt your injures even more?" Sirius asked.

"No it's ok I can sta-."

"Sshh pup I'm lifting you and that's final."

Sirius slowly turned Harry onto his back then gently lifted him up. Harrysubconsciously snuggled into his chest. He was going home,his real home and leaving this torture chamberof a house. There was a familiar squeezing sensation, Harryfelt  
himself start to drift asleep,content that he was safe so helet himself be submergedinto the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**All character and anything you recognise belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry awoke, disoriented,in a dark room to some very loud snoring. He turned over, ignoring the dull ache is caused his backand smiled at the sight that met him. Four camp beds had been squashed into the room and occupying them were Mr Weasley,  
Mrs Weasley, Remus and Sirius. Fred and George were on the ground

their backs leaningagainst a chair,their heads balancedon one and other. Ron was also on the ground leaning against the chair spralled out in a star position. Sleeping in the chair was Hermione, curled into a tight ball breathing  
softly. He recognised this room as one of the bedrooms at the Burrow, the night before rushed back into Harry's memory.

He was safe, he was with people who loved turned backaround to lie on his back accidentally puttingto much pressure on one of his now healing wounds and must of let out a moan as the others in the room began to stir. Sirius  
woke up first as he wasn't sleeping properly- he hadn't been since the collected harry.

He satup, rubbing his eyes trying to make them come into focus then he spotted Harry.

"Harry? Pup!" His words filled withexcitement. Harry let out another moan he was hurting,  
hurting bad.

"Pup what's wrong? What hurts? You can tell me." Sirius movedonto his knees  
leaning over Harry so he could see him.

He placed Harry's glasses on his face so his godson could make sense of the blurred shapes. Sirius seemed to understand so shifted Harry so that the pressure was taken of his wounds.

"Is that ok pup? That better?" Harry couldn't answer but giving Sirius a genuine smile seemed to satisfy him. Other people were waking up now and someone had turned on the lights so the roomwas  
now bright.

Everyone was now awake and falling over each other to get to Harry's side tell him he's safe, tell him he's home.

"Do you want to sit up pup?" Sirius asked Harry managed to croak out a yes so Remus assisted Sirius in putting Harry into a comfortable sittingposition. Hedwig flew over and started rubbing  
her head against Harry's hands wanting to be pet so harry oblidged running his finger along her head the down her back.

"She was really scared for you cub."Remus broke the silence with a smile,"She wouldn't leave this room and was always looking over you making sure you were ok."

"She made loads of noise whenever they did something to me"Harry started, "or when I was locked in my room to long, she always refused the food I gave her, insisted on living on tiny owl treats for the whole summer, I think she knew  
how I didn't getmuchas it was, I don't think she wanted to add to it." Harry was oblivious to the worried and disturbed looksthat  
were now getting sent round the room.

"Oh harry why didn't you tell us?"Hermione whispered tears falling down her face.

"I couldn't, Uncle Vernon locked Hedwig in her cage I tried but couldn't find the key and I mean it's never been that bad you know they never really beat me...". Harry was trying to make them understand, it was his fault  
not theirs.

"Why couldn't you send a letter back with owls we sent you?"

"All my stuff was locked u- wait what owls I never got any letters or owls.' Harry now looked confused instead of guilty "nobody sent me anything."

"Pup."Sirius jumped into the conversation, "we sent you a letter everyday without a fail sometimes twice a day or three times day. I sent them, Moony over there, the Weasleys, Hermione literally everybody."

Harry seemed like he wanted to say something then decided against ,after a couple minutes of silence words came tumbling out of Harry's mouth like he had, had them bottled up for years.

"I, I never received any of them I thought, I thought you didn't care about meanymore"he turned to Sirius, "I thought you regretted asking me to stay with you so never contacted me or you had been caught and went back to Azkaban  
I though I was nevergoingto see you again."Harry shiftedback to look atthe rest of the group and started again with tears pouring down his face. "I thought you were only doing this because you felt sorry for  
me, but you had enough, that you, you never wanted me to visit again orbe my friends. You are like my family, in factyou are my family, I thought I had lost you, I thought I was alone again."Everyone now had tears falling and  
if not they definitely had tears threatening to overflow. "I thought I was alone again."Harry whispered.

Harry had never let this slip to anyone. He was always good at keeping secrets, but that didn't seem important anymore. These people already knew how much of a freak he was and likeUncle Vernon always said, hiding your true identity as a abnormal  
freak will only end in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters and anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Oh Harry." Sirius sat down on edge ofthe bed and pulled Harry onto his lap then began to rock  
him back and forth. He cradled the teen in his arms, trying to pour all his love to the boy into the clung to him like his life depended on it, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Your never going to be alone again, ok I promise, we'll always be here for you ok? And I swear, as long I live you are never going back to that so called home. I love you pup. I love you so, so much."

Ginny was crying into her mothers wassqueezing Ron'sarm to the point that is was goingnumb,wishing this could just be a terrible nightmare. The other Weasleys were pail and looked guiltily at the ground,  
they could have saved him, they could have prevented walked over to the godfatherand godsonand began to rub Harry's back in smoothing circles while Sirius continued hold him in a tight embrace, lulling him back to sleep.  
Harry blindlyreached out and grabbed onto Remus' other hand and held it tight. Remus' squeezedHarry's handsoftly, reassuring him he wasn't leaving either.

Harry's breathsbecame more calm and controlled then slowly,the chocking sobs he was doing earlier stopped completely. Sirius gently put Harry back on his bed and tucked him in once more. Not wanting to leavehis godsons side instead Sirius  
decided oncurled up beside Harry who immediatelysnuggled closer to him.

Puttinghis arm round Harry Siriussighed. Who would do this to a child? Those Dursleys were going to pay for this.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked the room.

"We're going to show Harry what a real family is and how they act." Remusanswered immediately, "but for now let's sleep  
we'll fix this mess in the morning."

With that the witches and wizards that now lived,for the time being,in Grimmauld Place were soon engulfedinto a veryworried sleep.

Sirius continuedsleeping with Harry, still with a comforting arm placed gentlyaround hisshoulders. The teen with his head in the crook of Sirius' neck, clinging onto him even in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters and anything you may recognise belongs to the phenomenal J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry awoke a second time to Ron shaking his arm. 

"Harry? Harry? Sorry mate I've to come wake you up, you need to take some kind of potion."

Harry opened his eyesgroggily and moaned, makes no Ron go into brotherly panick mode.

"Harry? Are you alright? What is it?"

"Early." Harry groaned.

Ron snorted. "Harry, mate, you've been asleep for like, two whole days, and it's like  
1in the afternoon."

Harry chuckled, immediately lifting both his own, and Ron's mood. They both had their best friend -and brother in all but blood- back.

Ron helped Harry into a sitting position then handed him a blue potion and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Harry paused before answering considering what he should say.

"I think I'm ok." Ron smiled at that as Hermione bustled into the room.

"Oh Harry your awake!" She cried and immediately sat down in asecond chair.

"How are you two doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then closed it again then finally blurting out,

"Fine, I'm fine anyway, I'm guessing Ron is fine too, oh Harry I was so scared though, when we went to the house, he was doing it right then, you looked so weak, I'm sorry that sounds really mean I just mean, so scared Harry, I was-"

"Hermione." Ron laughed  
"I think Harry gets it."

Hermione blushed and looked over at Harry who was laughing alongwith Ron.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Hermione." Harry reassured,hearingher let out a breath she had been holding.

"Harry were always here for you, you do know that? We are your real family now, we all love you like a brother." Hermione said softly.

"I know that now."

Harry felt tears at the back of his eyes, Hermione was already past that point with tears streaming down her face. The three friends sat in silence, a comfortable silence, smiling at each other. A knock came at the door, breaking

thegaze of the three. Remus slowly opened the door and peered in, smiling.

"Hi cub, you alright?"

At a nod he continued.

"The others are really excited to see you but we don't want to crowd up this room, if we help you do you think you could make it downstairs?Mollys cooking breakfast and Sirius has been dragged out of this room so many times I've lost count.  
Though,"

He added thoughtfully,

"I guess I've also been dragged from this room to do the necessary things to survive, like eat,a lot lately."

Harry looked down, he really wanted to see everyone, and he had donechores after chores after a beating. He could definitely make it downstairs he decided.

Plus, it felt nice to have people who cared so much for him, like Sirius and Remus, that they had to be forced from his side. He let out a small smile. Love. They loved him unconditionallyanshe didto them.

"Yea, let's go."

Harry hobbled into the kitchen withRemus standing behind him muttering support and making sure he was ok. Harry made it to a kitchen chair and plonked himself onto it.

Harry's eyes wandered the kitchen, coming to rest on the group of red heads at the end of the table. The full Weasley families lay was present, including Bill and Charlie who had came for a visit. Sitting nextwas Hermione. Remus was on his right  
side, spooning egg onto his plate. Sirius quickly came and sat on his left one else seemed to be in the building.

Harry got a couple hello's which he returned with a smile and a shy wave.

"How you doing pup?" Harry looked over at his friends who were helping set the table, then with a smile back at Sirius. 

"Great." He answered and for once,he meant it.

Sirius' face broke into a huge grin, ruffling Harry's hairhe spoke again.

"What you feeling for breakfast we have."Sirius paused "emm what do we have?"

Harry laughed at Sirius' cluelessness, feeling good to be back with his godfatheras Mrs Weasley kindlylisted their breakfast choices.

Harry decided on toast. Nothing to big, just enough so the others wouldn't worrry-he wasn'tused to eating after waking up from a beating. He was used to chores. The table was silent, nobody wanted to break the comfortable silence that the  
room had settled into. Eventually Sirius did, an apologetic look on his face.

"I think, Harry, we should all talk about your summer, so we can all help you as soon as possible." He spoke slowly, trying  
to chose the words carefully but his voice was gentle and understanding, Harry couldn't help but nod.

Some people were obviouslysurprised at Harry's response thinking it would take a lot of persuasion but Sirius smiled a knowing smile, helping Harry up and into the living room.

Everyone else soon followed, awaiting Harry's story. When they were all seated, they looked expectedlyup at Harry to begin.

"It would be easier for me if you ask questions for me to answer, if that's ok."When they all nodded Harry nervouslycontinued,  
"so what do you want to know?"

Remus started. "When did it start?"

Harry took a deep breath. He looked over at Sirius for comfort, causing the man to move over to sit beside him, letting the small teen lean into his side. Only once Harry was comfortably snuggled into Sirius' embrace did he begin.

He spoke in a flat voice, empty of emotion.

"They've never beaten me as such before, only really this summer, they've never really liked me though, called me freak my whole life but sometimes they would stretch to calling me boy. This summer is when things started to get bad."

Mrs Weasley took in a shaky breathand said.

"What did they do?"

"Uncle Vernon is the one who would beat me. He used a belt sometimes, a knife, other times, evenjust his hands and feet if he was feeling up to it,to punch and kick."

"Did your aunt or cousin do anything." Mr Weasley asked next.

"Aunt Petunia would give me the chores I had to complete, she would tell uncle Vernon if I messed up or did anything she thought deserved a beating. Every now and then Dudley would join in when I was getting a beating, he never used the belt or knifesor  
anything though, just punched and kicked me, stuff like that."

Sirius took a deep breath before asking his question.

"Is Vernonthe one who made you think all those things, that I didn't want you, that we never loved you, we did things because we felt sorry for you?" Harry's words got caught in his throat, he nodded his head  
unable to speak any longer.

A couple morequestionswere unwillingly asked before Sirius said they knew enough. They urged Harry to go back to sleep promising they'd wake him up in a couple of hours but he insisted on staying awake. He didn't want to miss any time he could  
have spent having fun withthem. So instead lunch was served. A couple hours later Mrs Weasley made Harry go to bed, ignoring the 'I'm fine's' and the 'I'm not tired's.'

Fred was telling the group a joke with George's input when they heard it. A blood curdling scream from right about them. Harry's room. At first nobody moved questioning the situation, then Ron and Hermione recognised the scream. It was Harry. Ron had  
spentmany nights in the two friends lifetime shaking Harry awake, white faced, from a nightmare, he didn't forget the scream of someone who meant so much to him that easily.

Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet causing everyone else to do the same andraced upstairs. Ron got to the door first, he paused for a split second. Holding his breath he turned the door handle.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone immediately rushed into the room the adults looking for a death eater or threat to Harry, the kids knew however that it would be because of Harry's nightmares to rushed right over to wake him up.

'Harry? Mate? wake up it's not real!' Ron yelled.

'Harry were right here Harry right here.' Hermione whispered.

Fred and George shook Harry's arm yelling for him to wake up.

Ginny though crying shouted like her brothers begging Harry to wake up. All the while Harry's screams and pleads got louder and louder.

'PLEASE NO, IM THE ONE YOU WANT, KILL ME NOT THEM, PLEASE.' They were immensely disturbed by what he was shouting. Sirius, Remus and Mr and Mrs Weasley stood still white faced staring at the scene finding themselves unable to move.

'NO NO RON DONT RON! HERMIONE PLEASE HERMIONE.'

Ron and Hermione abruptlystopped trying to wake Harry up and instead froze in shock, he was yelling, pleading for them, for their lives.

'SIRIUS SIRIUS NO PLEASE YOU CANT SIRIUS.' One by one Harry pleaded for all their lives, in his dreams while they attempted to awaken him.

'REMUS NO REMUS.'

'FRED,FRED GEORGE.' He went through them all Ginny, Mr Weasley finishing with Mrs Weasley. Before finally Harry began to come to. He bolted into a sitting position,gasping for air,looking wildly around the room. Soon his eyes focused

on the people in the room and his faced immediately went red with embarrassment.

'Sorry.' He said, his voice hoarse from screaming for so long. 'Sorry you had to hear that.' He was being started at by the rest of the people in the room who hadn't yet spoke up. Harry's face was still bright red and he avoided looking anyone in  
the

eye.

'Was it the same?' Hermione asked Harry knowing he would know what she meant. Harry sighed before answering.

'Yea it was, it won't stop.'

'Has it been the same all summer?' Ron jumped in to noddded. The others were oblivious to what they were talking about and when Sirius opened his mouth to speak Hermione stomped on his foot.

'Oww.' He moaned. 'Hermione wh-'

'Why don't.' Hermione cut across him loudly. 'We let you get ready, we can wait for you downstairs if you want Harry.'

'Sure.'

Hermione led the way to the kitchen and explained before anyone had a chance to talk.

'Harry has been having the same nightmare for about a year now, every night he dreams about death eater, sometimes V-v-oldemort, murdering us all and forcing him to witness it.'

'Every night?' Remus shakily asked.

'Yes.' Was all Hermione answered with Ron nodding along.

'We need to help him.' Sirius stated. Everyone agreed. Harry Potter needed their help,and soon.


End file.
